


Single Queen

by 99k



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99k/pseuds/99k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a tumblr prompt that ended up getting really long, Dan and Arin have to share a hotel room and things get spicy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Queen

“Dude it’s no big deal we room all the time.” Arin protested as they boarded the hotel’s elevator.

“Yeah man but they always have two beds! What kind of room doesn’t have two beds?”

“I dunno, chill out what are you so afraid of anyway.”

Danny averted his eyes as a faint blush crept up on his face. “I’m not afraid of anything!” he insisted, “I just think it’s kind of weird is all.”

As they unlocked their room door for the first time there was a tiny shred of hope in Dan saying “Maybe Arin was wrong, maybe this is going to be a normal two-bed room.” but his dreams were quickly shattered.

Arin could sense the unease from his friend, and gave him a reassuring pat on the back, “Don’t worry dude, Suzy says I’m su-uper still when I sleep, I won’t knock you off.”

Dan sighed, “That’s not what I’m worried about.” he thought, but gave his best fake smile anyway. “Thanks dude. Yea, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

They each completed their respective unpacking and washing up rituals and soon it was time to hit the hay. Arin was already snug in bed by the time Danny finished brushing his teeth, and it was not helping.

“Um,” Dan started, “How do you wanna do this?”

Arin looked up from his phone utterly confused. “You mean sleep?” he asked.

“Yeah- well no- I mean-”

“Dude just stop being a baby and get comfy, you’re acting seriously weird.” He put down his phone and went for the covers, pulling them up to expose Dan’s side of the bed. He patted down on the mattress and gave a faux-seductive eyebrow wiggle. Danny rolled his eyes and groaned, slipping into bed and covering himself with sheets and blankets. He said a last awkward goodnight to Arin and turned off the bedside lamp.

Sleep started to slowly wash over him in waves, he was gone then there again then gone again then- fuck he couldn’t sleep, it was too damn hot. Who ever thought of having a convention in Texas anyway. He slowly turned and looked at Arin, who was clearly having the same problem.

“Dude,” Arin whispered when he saw the other’s movements, “Are you awake?”

“No Arin, I’m sleeping with my eyes open- yes I’m awake.”

“Chill, I was just making sure.” Arin took a long pause, like he wasn’t sure what to say next. “It’s really hot in here.”

“Yeah.”

“We should probably take this comforter off, yeah?”

Danny really did not like where this was going. With less mass around them it would be much harder to hide things; such as feelings and boners. “Why can’t we just turn up the A/C?” he asked.

“Ugh, it’s all the way across the room, if you wanna go be my guest.”

The older man gulped, “No… that’s ok,” he was audibly nervous now, “sheets it is.”

They worked together to chuck the large duvet off the foot of the bed, but it wasn’t much of a difference.

“Damn,” Arin scoffed, “What is up with this, seriously.”

“I think-” Dan stuttered, “Oh god what am I about to say.” he thought. “I think, maybe if we-we didn’t have our pajama pants on.” he tapered off into a whisper, like the regret didn’t even wait until he had finished talking. Shockingly to him though, Arin nodded.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” he remarked as he shimmied his sweatpants down his legs and tossed them off the bed. Tentatively, Dan did the same.

God, the thin sheet, clinging with sweat over top thin boxers, really did not leave much to the imagination. Dan couldn’t take his eyes off the outline of Arin’s perfectly smooth thighs and round hips and, he could practically make out a bulge under everything. His breaths became sharp and ragged and, fucking loud. Loud enough for someone else to hear, and Arin, alerted by the sudden hitch in breath, turned his head toward Dan and moved close- very close.

“Hey,” he whispered, “you ok buddy?”

Dan nearly yelped, his head was racing. “Y-yeah,” he breathed out, “m’fine.”

Arin moved even closer still, Danny could feel the younger man’s breath on his nose. “Really because,” his lips curled up in a sly smile, “you seem kind of, off.”

A loud intake of breath from the older man. “No, Arin- I’m good, I’m cool.” came out in a near whine.

Suddenly a hand was ghosting across his thigh and a full on moan escaped him. Arin’s smile widened. The two boys’s noses were a hair’s breadth away at this point. Arin pressed on still, maintaining eye contact the entire time. He finally made contact with the other’s face, noses pressed together.

“Is this ok?” he whispered, and Danny gave a small nod, careful not to break eye contact. The younger trailed his hand further up his friend’s thigh, resting millimeters before Dan’s ever growing crotch. “What about now?”

“Mmmhm.” Dan groaned, rotating his hips to try to get the slightest amount of contact.

Arin was having none of it. He pressed their foreheads together and purred, “Tell me what you want baby.”

Whatever ounce of self control Danny had left had just broken; his breaths started coming out in sobs. “Pl-please, Arin.”

Arin finally closed the heavy gap between their lips, and Danny just melted into the kiss, moaning into the other’s throat and grasping at his shirt. He was caught off guard when Arin repositioned his hand, pressing his palm directly into Dan’s bulge.

“Is this what you want?” he growled, palming the other man’s erection, who- speaking of which- was a writhing moaning mess. Arin pressed hard kisses and bites down Dan’s exposed neck, making him squirm even more underneath him. He reached down behind Danny’s taint and pressed on his entrance through the cloth, making the man gasp out in sudden pleasure. “Do you want it here?” Arin groaned in between kisses, “D’you want me to pull away these pants and fuck you baby?”

Danny could barely get the words out in between moans, “A-Arin, yea- fuck, yeah, please.”

“Fuck, Danny, you sound like such a fucking slut when you’re like this.” Arin praised, and then suddenly started shifting around.

“Wh-where are you going?” Danny was almost crying.

Arin dismounted the bed and leaned over to give Dan a small kiss, “I’ve got to get lube and shit, hold on.” he thought for a second, “You should be completely undressed by the time I’m back.” He headed across the hotel room, rummaging through his suitcase, and when he got back Dan had fulfilled his wish. He was sprawled out, buck naked, hands impatiently grasping at the sheets and dick rock hard and leaking. Arin crawled back on top of him and looked him in the eyes, making him blush even more than he already was. “Good boy.” Arin whispered.

Danny stirred impatiently under the other man, mewling softly. “Arin can- can you touch me.”

Arin bit hard at the other’s jaw, “That’s for me to decide.” He trailed his hand down Danny’s chest and made first contact with his cock, making him wince. Arin ran his thumb over the head, spreading precum on his fingers, and gave a few strokes before continuing down. Using the free hand he grabbed the small bottle of lube and applied it to his fingers, pressing the cool liquid to Danny’s entrance. A sharp intake of breath sounds from the older guy. Slowly and carefully, Arin pressed in. Danny bit down on his own lip to stifle the groan coming from his throat.

Arin started carefully working the older man, moving in and out gently. “You’re so pretty” he praised, making the man under him melt, “you’re so good for me, Danny.” He pulled out one second, only to return with more fingers than before. “Am the first of your friends you’ve let fuck you?” Danny turned his head into the sheets and groaned. “You have to answer me baby.” Arin teased.

“Y-yeah…” said Dan softly.

“You sure don’t act like it. What with you teasing me all night like a goddamn whore.” The smaller man mumbled something into the sheets. Arin pushed in especially hard and moved his face closer to the other. “Speak up.”

“It- It’s because it’s you Arin.” The younger tried his best to hide the shock. He was so caught up in the moment, he hadn’t considered actual feelings and emotions. But hell, this only made him want to please this tiny mewling mess even more.

He pressed sweet kisses all over Danny’s lips and jaw before removing his fingers and pulling down his own boxers. “You ready?” he whispered, earning a hurried nod from Dan. He gave a couple sure stokes to himself before lining up and pressing in the tip.

Danny groaned loud, calling out Arin’s name alongside the gibberish babbles. The younger man went slow, careful not to hurt his sensitive guy. He kept pushing in deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed in Dan. The smaller screamed out. “Fuck,” he panted, “Arin you- you’re so fucking- you- so fucking big.” His hands untangled with the sheets and latched around Arin’s neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

Between kisses Arin was losing his cool, “Damn- fuck, baby, you’re so- feel so- shit.” They melted together in a sweaty panting mess. Arin whispering praises to the man under him and Danny yelling out the other’s name in cries of pleasure. “You- you feel good to be full up baby boy?”

“Yeah, yeah Arin yeah.” Danny pushed his hips up to meet his friend’s cock.

“You close?”

“Yeah Arin.”

Arin enhanced his movements, going deeper and harder with each thrust. “You gonna cum from just your ass? You fucking slut.”

He whined loud and arched back, tilting his head up to the ceiling. With just a couple more hits he felt a welling up in his gut, followed shortly by his abdomen being covered in hot jizz. Arin picked up the pace to finish himself off, biting down into Dan’s neck as he reached climax. Then, they collapsed, stuck together by sweat and lube and cum. Arin’s cock slipped weakly out of Dan as it calmed down, and he pressed light kisses to whichever part of Dan was close to him.

“Now it’s even hotter in here.” Danny laughed, before every kind of exhaustion at once took over and the two boys fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
